UNITS.CFG
UNITS.CFG is a data file found within the game directory of KKnD Xtreme. The file can be used to alter the in-game stats of most units and buildings of the Survivors and Evolved. The default values however differ from the internal values. UNITS.CFG ; A word of warning when specifying damage stats for a unit: ; many units share the same projectile/bullet information, so ; will deal the same damage as that of the last one specified ; in this file. In the default units.cfg supplied, you can be ; pretty sure that units that deal identical damage values ; are using the same projectile information. ; Also you need to make sure that all machines involved in the ; game have been started using the -stats option and are using ; identical .CFG files otherwise the network game WILL hang. ; You have been warned :) ; Production time (prod) is in seconds. ; Speed is approximately in pixels per second. ; Reload times are in sixtieths of a second. ; Volley size is in projectiles (strangely enough). ; ; volley ; reload | ; .-+-------+---------. ; reload2 | | | ; b----------------b-+-b---b---b---b---b-------------------b ; ; Each volley is basically a burst of n bullets. The time between each of ; these bullets is given in the reload statistic. The reload2 statistic ; is used for the time between each burst of bullets. ; Therefore a volley = 10, reload = 1 and reload2 = 100 would fire ten ; bullets in each burst. Each of these bullets would have a single frame ; (1/60th of a second) between them. Once ten bullets had been fired, the ; unit wouldn't fire for another 100 frames. ; PLEASE NOTE: Units without turrets fire at a constant rate, and thus ; do not use reload2 or volley. Setting them has no effect. ; Turn speed (tspeed) is approximately in quarter turns per second. ; Range is in pixels. ; Accuracy (acc) is a percentage. ; i-dmg is infantry damage. ; v-dmg is vehicle damage. ; b-dmg is building damage. ; Unit name, cost, prod, hitpts, speed, reload, reload2,volley, tspeed, range, acc, i-dmg, v-dmg, b-dmg ; Infantry units UNIT_SURV_INFANTRY 50 2 400 30 60 - - 64 96 65 40 30 15 UNIT_MUTE_BERSERKER 40 3 320 30 60 - - 64 96 60 40 30 15 UNIT_SURV_FLAMER 75 5 400 30 120 - - 64 80 50 15 15 18 UNIT_MUTE_PYRO 75 5 400 30 120 - - 64 80 50 15 15 18 UNIT_SURV_SWAT 75 5 500 30 60 - - 64 128 70 70 55 30 UNIT_MUTE_SHOTGUNNER 75 5 500 30 90 - - 64 128 90 70 55 30 UNIT_SURV_SAPPER 125 7 500 30 120 - - 64 96 90 90 150 120 UNIT_MUTE_RIOTER 125 7 500 30 120 - - 64 96 90 90 150 120 UNIT_SURV_SABOTEUR 100 8 600 35 120 - - 64 96 75 40 30 15 UNIT_MUTE_VANDAL 100 8 600 35 120 - - 64 96 75 40 30 15 UNIT_SURV_TECHNICIAN 150 9 500 35 - - - 64 96 - UNIT_MUTE_TECHNICIAN 150 9 500 35 - - - 64 96 - UNIT_SURV_ROCKETLAUNCHER 150 8 400 30 150 - - 64 160 75 80 130 90 UNIT_MUTE_ROCKETLAUNCHER 150 8 400 30 150 - - 64 160 75 80 130 90 UNIT_SURV_SNIPER 200 10 600 35 90 - - 64 224 90 250 90 50 UNIT_MUTE_CRAZYHARRY 200 10 500 30 30 - - 64 192 50 250 90 50 ; Vehicles ; Unit name, cost, prod, hitpts, speed, reload, reload2,volley, tspeed, range, acc, i-dmg, v-dmg, b-dmg UNIT_SURV_BIKE 250 4 500 80 60 - - 3 128 70 40 30 15 UNIT_MUTE_WOLF 250 4 600 75 60 - - 16 128 70 40 30 15 UNIT_SURV_PICKUP 350 6 800 70 45 60 10 3 128 70 40 30 15 UNIT_MUTE_SIDECAR 300 6 700 70 45 60 10 3 128 70 40 30 15 UNIT_SURV_ATV 500 7 1200 60 30 90 10 3 160 70 40 30 15 UNIT_MUTE_MONTRUCK 450 7 1000 55 30 90 10 3 160 70 40 30 15 UNIT_SURV_FLAMEATV 550 10 1200 55 120 120 1 3 96 50 15 15 18 UNIT_MUTE_SCORPION 600 8 1000 45 120 - - 3 160 70 50 100 70 UNIT_SURV_ANACONDA 850 10 1600 45 105 105 1 3 192 75 100 200 100 UNIT_MUTE_MASTODON 800 12 1600 35 10 160 4 3 192 80 25 50 25 UNIT_SURV_BARAGECRAFT 1000 12 1800 30 20 420 6 3 240 80 150 170 120 UNIT_MUTE_BEETLE 900 13 1200 30 150 - - 3 192 85 50 60 40 UNIT_SURV_CANNONTANK 1200 15 1700 30 5 5 1 3 224 70 40 30 15 UNIT_MUTE_CRAB 1100 15 1800 30 30 90 2 3 256 93 100 180 120 UNIT_SURV_DERRICK 1000 15 4000 30 - - - 3 96 - UNIT_MUTE_DERRICK 1000 15 4000 30 - - - 3 96 - UNIT_SURV_TANKER 600 10 3000 35 - - - 3 96 - UNIT_MUTE_TANKER 600 10 3000 35 - - - 3 96 - UNIT_SURV_MOBILE_BASE - - 6000 20 - - - 2 96 - UNIT_MUTE_MOBILE_BASE - - 6000 20 - - - 2 96 - ; Buildings ; Unit name, cost, prod, hitpts, speed, reload, reload2, volley, tspeed, range, acc, i-dmg, v-dmg, b-dmg UNIT_SURV_DRILLRIG - - 4000 UNIT_MUTE_DRILLRIG - - 4000 UNIT_SURV_POWERPLANT 1300 15 4000 UNIT_MUTE_POWERPLANT 1300 15 4000 UNIT_SURV_OUTPOST 1000 25 6000 UNIT_MUTE_CLANHALL 1000 25 6000 UNIT_SURV_MACHINESHOP 1000 25 4000 UNIT_MUTE_BLACKSMITH 750 20 3200 UNIT_MUTE_BEASTENCLOSURE 900 20 3200 UNIT_SURV_REPAIRBAY 1000 30 3000 UNIT_MUTE_MENAGERIE 1000 30 3000 UNIT_SURV_RESEARCHLAB 700 25 3000 UNIT_MUTE_ALCHEMYHALL 700 25 3000 ; Towers ; Unit name, cost, prod, hitpts, speed, reload, reload2,volley, tspeed, range, acc, i-dmg, v-dmg, b-dmg UNIT_SURV_GUARDTOWER 500 15 1200 - 15 90 10 - 192 90 40 30 15 UNIT_MUTE_MACHGUNNEST 500 15 1200 - 15 90 10 - 192 90 40 30 15 UNIT_SURV_MISSILEBATTERY 1500 30 1800 - 30 120 3 - 256 90 150 150 100 UNIT_MUTE_GRAPESHOT 1500 30 1800 - 0 120 10 - 256 50 20 17 12 UNIT_SURV_CANNONTOWER 2500 45 2400 - 10 125 2 - 256 90 80 150 80 UNIT_MUTE_ROTARYCANNON 2500 45 2500 - 6 10 10 - 260 75 40 30 15 ; Airstrike units ; Unit name, cost, prod, hitpts, speed, reload, reload2,volley, tspeed, range, acc, i-dmg, v-dmg, b-dmg UNIT_SURV_BOMBER 2000 180 1500 120 - - - 1 - - 2000 2900 1500 UNIT_MUTE_WASP 2000 180 1500 120 - - - 1 - - 2000 2900 1500 Category:Xtreme